The Other Side of Paradise
by Astrik
Summary: AU WIP A continuation of What Dreams May Come and In the Darkness. Lucian and Sonja escape Ordoghaz, but will they escape Viktor? And what of the unborn child?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: First off, thank you to Jess and Kristen. Thank you for your wonderful fics and for bugging me into writing this. It probably wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you two. And now I have some great ideas for it. ^_^ *tackle hugs* Thank you to everybody who reviewed on my other fics. I appreciate it more than you know.

Disclaimer: This is a continuation of both "What Dreams May Come" and "In the Darkness". You'll probably want to read them first. They could come in any order before this story. Just take your pick. ^_^ I don't own anything. Nothing at all. If I owned something, do you think I'd be sitting here writing fic about it? Not likely. ;) I will, however, own the original characters which will show up eventually probably. This is an AU, which means that stuff changes. Because it's my story and I can do that. Reviews and constructive criticism are most welcome. Flames will be used to burn one of every matching sock in the flamer's house. :P

*************************************************************

****

THE OTHER SIDE OF PARADISE

Kraven was too close. Lucian could feel it. Kraven had been like his shadow for the past few weeks. And the swell of Sonja's stomach was growing with the life inside her. She couldn't hide it under the folds of her gowns forever. 

Kraven knew. Somehow he knew. Or at least Kraven _thought_ he knew something. Lucian couldn't be sure of what or how much. And if he wasn't sure, he and Sonja and their unborn child were not safe in Ordoghaz...

* * *

Kraven paced quickly back and forth across the stone floor of his spacious quarters. What were that lycan and deceitful vampiress hiding? It vexed him to no end that he hadn't found anything incriminating as of yet. He was a Death Dealer! Lycans were just brainless beasts. How had this one particular lycan managed to outwit him thus far? It just didn't make sense. Perhaps there was nothing out of the ordinary to find? No, that couldn't be. There _was_ something! He knew it. He could feel it. He could practically see it written on their faces, he just couldn't quite understand the writing. 

"Hell fire!" he hissed as he swung his hand across a nearby table, knocking things everywhere and sending shards of glass flying. He looked at his hand and watched the blood run down his palm to his wrist and drip onto the floor below. He was too frustrated to even feel the pain.

He clenched his fist as the wound healed over, the final drops of blood falling to the ground to join the crimson puddle that had gathered there beneath his feet. He sighed in frustration as he tried to decide the best plan of action. He put a hand to his forehead and tried to calm down, but thoughts and suspicions clouded his mind. He had to know what it was they were hiding. Sonja was meant to be his, and yet she rejected him. She treated that lycan with more respect and adoration than him, a powerful and handsome Death Dealer. 

Kraven sneered as he threw open the door to his room and went in search of that devious wench and her dog.

* * *

Lucian laid in Sonja's bed, his arms wrapped around her, and worried. What would they do when Kraven got closer? He was too close for comfort already. He glanced down at the swell of her stomach and couldn't help but grin. He wondered what their child would look like. He knew he needed to protect Sonja and their child, but the only way to truly protect them was to leave Ordoghaz, the only home they had ever known. Forever.

Sonja's eyes fluttered open. She smiled as she saw Lucian still watching over her, but she couldn't help but notice the sadness in his eyes. She could read him like a book. He was thinking the same thoughts she had for weeks now. Her life and the lives of the two who mattered most to her were in grave danger. If their secret was discovered it would mean death for them all. She snuggled closer to Lucian, trying to rid herself of the chill that thought brought over her. She knew they had to leave. She didn't want to leave her friends and family, but it was too late. The damage was done, the cards dealt. The child which she loved unconditionally, even though it had yet to enter this world, would never be accepted. It was hard to believe that her father would really punish his own daughter for loving Lucian, but the cold look in his eyes when he spoke of lycans told her all she feared. They had to leave. And they would be hunted as long as there was breath in their bodies.

Lucian stared into her bright green eyes. The other lycans here were like his brothers, but he had no connection in Ordoghaz as deep and important as this one. It wouldn't pain him to leave, but Sonja would be leaving kin behind. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead. They hadn't said a word, and yet the base plans for their escape had already been laid.

That was when Lucian heard footsteps.

* * *

Kraven stormed through the halls of Ordoghaz, a look of fury and determination on his face. Lycan servants were quick to get out of his way, as were fledgling vampires. Kraven was quick-tempered and dangerous to cross on a good day. This was obviously not a good day.

His footsteps echoed through the halls, as if announcing his arrival. Treacherous wench. Whatever she was hiding he _would_ find out. No one dishonored Kraven of Leicester in such a fashion and got away with it.

His pace quickened as he rounded a corner and the door to Sonja's quarters came into view at the end of the hall. His eyes glowed with uncontrolled rage as he slammed his hand into the door, sending it flying back. Sonja gasped and spun around from her bed to face the door. Alone.

* * *

"Kraven!" Lucian hissed as he jumped from the bed. He could smell the vampire nearing the door.

Lucian threw himself against the corner walls just as the door flew open. He stiffened as the door stopped just inches away from his face. Lucian pressed his back into the dark corner of the room and closed his eyes as if by not seeing the scene he himself wouldn't be seen. The door of Sonja's room was the only thing between him and discovery. He wished he could become one with the wall or turn invisible. He knew Kraven was too close!

Lucian bit his lower lip in hopes of quieting his heavy breathing. He heard Kraven enter the room, stepping toward Sonja and passing mere inches from his hiding place.

* * *

Kraven entered the room, temporarily thrown off guard by the empty state of Sonja's bed and room. He thought for sure he would find that dog here. But a quick sniff of the room spoke volumes to him. "You insolent wench!" Kraven thrust a hand at Sonja's neck, capturing her and roughly pushing her against the wall, his face inches from hers. "Where is that filthy dog? Your room and your body reek of him!" 

Sonja spit in Kraven's face. Just as she did, the back of Kraven's hand found her cheek with a sickening thud. A single tear slipped down her cheek and she could taste her own blood, Kraven's ring leaving a gash across her face.

* * *

Viktor sat dressed in his Elder's robes, high collar framing his face and a large gold pendant shining against his chest. A goblet full of fresh blood sat on a table at his side. He sat watching the young vampire wenches attending to the dignitaries in the parlor. He searched the crowd for his daughter. It seemed she was nowhere to be found. Kraven was missing as well. He gestured to the vampire at his side. "Go and fetch my daughter. I wish to speak with her." The servant vampire nodded and went in search of the absent vampire princess.

* * *

Lucian heard the sound of Kraven's hand finding it's mark on Sonja's cheek. It was more than he could take. He lunged from his hiding place behind the door directly at Kraven. He wrapped his powerful hands around Kraven's neck, slamming him into the wall. Sonja fell to the floor with the force of the blow. Kraven's head hit the wall, his windpipe closing with the strength of the lycan's hands. He stared in shock, his eyes wide, at the lycan holding him to the stone. Then he slumped down in Lucian's grip, loosing consciousness. Lucian let him fall and immediately went to attend to Sonja. Her cheek was bleeding and she was slightly dizzy. "Sonja? Sonja, love? Look at me."

Sonja's green eyes met his. "I... I'm okay." She shook her head and stood with some aid from Lucian's strong arms. He put an arm around her waist and held her as they both looked down at Kraven, laying on the floor. "Is he dead?" Sonja asked carefully and quietly.

"No. He's still breathing." Lucian couldn't move his eyes from the raven-haired Death Dealer on the floor. What had he done? "We must leave. Now." He looked at Sonja and wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb. He grabbed her hand and they went as quickly as they could through the dark halls of Ordoghaz, as if the devil himself followed behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: First off, thank you to Jess and Kristen. Thank you for your wonderful fics and for bugging me into writing this. It probably wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you two. And now I have some great ideas for it. ^_^ *tackle hugs* Thank you to everybody who reviewed on my other fics. I appreciate it more than you know.

Disclaimer: This is a continuation of both "What Dreams May Come" and "In the Darkness". You'll probably want to read them first. They could come in any order before this story. Just take your pick. ^_^ I don't own anything. Nothing at all. If I owned something, do you think I'd be sitting here writing fic about it? Not likely. ;) I will, however, own the original characters which will show up eventually probably. This is an AU, which means that stuff changes. Because it's my story and I can do that. Reviews and constructive criticism are most welcome. Flames will be used to burn one of every matching sock in the flamer's house. :P

*************************************************************

****

THE OTHER SIDE OF PARADISE: CHAPTER 2

Viktor tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair. Where was that servant with his daughter? Why would such a simple job take so long? He sighed impatiently as he scanned the room for any sign of Sonja or the slow-paced servant wench.

It was still hours from dawn, so the room was choked with vampires of varying ages. The youngest wenches were refilling glasses with fresh blood, the older were fluttering about the room chatting. Viktor watched the scene with minimal interest. So much of the dignity and pride of the vampires seemed to be waning. They all seemed so materialistic. He understood the desire for material pleasures, especially when you had all eternity to enjoy them. But some of the vampires seemed to take this philosophy to extremes.

Viktor shook his head, vanishing the thoughts from his mind. This was not the time for such things. Ordoghaz was more prosperous than ever, the coven growing rapidly. This was a celebration, a time for happier things.

Now _where_ was his daughter?

* * *

Christiana, a vampire wench bitten barely ten years ago, walked quickly through the halls of the mansion, the satin fabric of her dress whispering against her legs with each step, searching for the missing vampiress Sonja. A conceited grin spread on her face when lycan servants would move out of her way, quickly bowing their heads and averting their eyes. She may have been a young vampiress and low on the Ordoghaz totem pole, but even lycans decades older than her paid her due respect. She blew a red curl of hair out of her face as she rounded the corner that led to Sonja's chamber. That was the best place to begin her search.

The door was ajar and a small, flickering light from candles in the room cast an eerie glow around the door. Christiana's pace slowed slightly as she drew nearer to the door. She could faintly smell the scent of a lycan. That was strange. Sonja had vampire servants to attend to her. What would a lycan be doing down here? The servant vampiress stepped nearer to the door. There were a few stray drops of vampire blood on the floor from the door leading farther down the hall. Christiana's heart beat a little faster. Blue eyes darted around the hall and into what part of the room was exposed from the open door. Then she saw someone lying on the floor against a wall in Sonja's room.

Christiana rushed to the side of the fallen vampire. She saw his face and her eyes grew wide. Her hand quickly reached up to her lips to stifle a gasp. Kraven lay on the floor, red marks on his neck and blood on his ring. Christiana began to breath heavily before letting out a shriek and running from the room.

* * *

Lucian stopped in his tracks, turning his ear back to the hall he and Sonja had come through. He heard the faint scream of a woman. "Oh no."

"Someone's found him," Sonja stated simply, sad eyes meeting Lucian's gray ones. Lucian grabbed her hand and began pulling her through the dark halls, their pace quickened. It wouldn't be long before they had company.

* * *

Viktor was far past impatient. He was nearing the point when he would get up and search for his daughter himself. Then he heard a woman screaming. All heads turned to see the panic-stricken vampiress Christiana rush into the room, her face completely devoid of color. "Kraven! It's Kraven!" She pointed back to the door she had entered the room from. No one quite knew what she was raving on about. "Kraven! He's in Sonja's room. He may be dead!"

Gasps were heard all around the room as Death Dealers and vampire men rushed down the hall to Sonja's room. Viktor quickly left his chair and followed after, his eyes glowing with rage and his Elder's robes billowing out behind him.

As Viktor reached his daughter's room, he shoved lower vampires out of his way. Some of the higher Death Dealers were around Kraven. He was still alive. Viktor felt a slight sense relief until he caught the scent of lycan. He stopped and began to sniff the room. He heard Kraven moan in pain and let out a hoarse cough. "What is it, my lord?" Viktor snapped back to the scene unfolding before him, one of his Death Dealers looking up at him curiously.

"I smell lycan. The foul scent saturates this room." The Death Dealers and other ranking vampires also began to sniff the room, their noses scrunching when they caught the scent as well. Kraven coughed again and tried to sit up. He put a hand to the back of his head where he had been slammed against the wall. "Who did this to you, Kraven?" Viktor glared down at the Death Dealer, eager for an answer.

Kraven spit some blood out of his mouth and took a breath. "A lycan was in here with Sonja. He attacked me."

"A lycan?!" Viktor's unbridled rage caused some of the lower vampires to take a few steps back in fright. They had never seen him like this.

"What were you doing in here, Kraven?" one of the Death Dealers asked out of curiosity. Viktor's head turned as he watched, waiting to hear Kraven's response.

"Well, I..." Kraven glanced around at the familiar faces staring down at him. "I came to check on Sonja. I hadn't seen her so I decided to see how she was doing." Most of the vampires seemed satisfied with this explanation. It was common knowledge that Kraven was intent on courting Sonja. Viktor, however, didn't seem especially impressed. But there were more important matters at hand.

"Where is my daughter? Where is Sonja?" Viktor's voice boomed through the room. "I want as many Death Dealers as possible looking for her and that lycan. Keep him alive if you can. I want to deal with him on my own terms." Viktor's voice grew low with the deadly rage building inside of him. "I swear if that dog harmed one hair on her head..." Viktor shook his head and headed for the door. "I will lead the search down this way," he gestured down the hall with his hand. "Some of you come with me, the rest of you split up and search the grounds. Leave no stone unturned!"

With that, Viktor exited the room, six Death Dealers following behind him.

* * *

Lucian and Sonja fled through the lycan quarters. Sonja had never been back here before. She couldn't help but glance around at the dank living spaces the lycans occupied. Undoubtedly, it was because her father didn't spare a thought about the comfort of the lycans.

Curious eyes watched as the lycan and the vampire princess ran through the lycan quarters. No one questioned or hindered them. Lucian's love of the vampiress was common knowledge among his lycan brothers and sisters. And it was a secret they were prepared to take to the grave.

Lucian looked around sadly as he and Sonja stood at the door that would lead them outside. He was leaving his pack. Possibly forever. "I'll be back for you. All of you," he said quietly, fighting back tears as he pulled the door open. The male and female lycans all nodded and bid him a silent farewell. He would keep his promise, they all knew this.

He and Sonja disappeared behind the door, closing it as quietly as possible behind them. The moon and stars were bright, lighting their way for them. They moved swiftly and silently through the grass toward the outer stone wall of Ordoghaz. Lucian could hear Sonja panting beside him. They both often glanced over their shoulders, sure that any moment there would be hoards of Death Dealers on their trail. That was when they heard it.

"There they go! Lord Viktor, they are running for the wall!"

The two lovers gasped at the familiar name. Sonja stopped in her tracks, head spinning back to face the oncoming danger. A silver arrow flew past their heads from a Death Dealer's crossbow on the upper wall. Then they saw Viktor in ascending into the watch tower, the collar of his robes making him look even more menacing. His icy blue eyes pierced the darkness down to Sonja and Lucian. Sonja's eyes met his for a moment that seemed to linger for hours. Her hand found Lucian's and she gave it a quick, assuring squeeze before they began to climb the wall.

The look in his daughter's eyes told Viktor all he needed to know. She had chosen a lycan over the coven, over him. She had chosen to be a traitor, to exile herself. She had chosen death.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Thank you to all my reviewers on all my fics. I appreciate it more than you could ever know. Special thanks to Jess and Kristen. Love you guys! This chapter doesn't feel quite as rushed as the others. Of course, this chapter took me longer than all the others. I'm sorry for the delay, but I've been involved in drama in school and we've been having major rehearsals and performances started this week. I only have two left. It's a great show, though. Everybody has worked so hard on it. ^_^ My muse always seems to want to write Kraven as a major jerk. I'm sure he was a nice guy at some point, but I just can't seem to write him that way.

Disclaimer: It was the same for the last chapter and it was the same for the chapter before that. Guess what? Hasn't changed.

***************************************************************************

****

THE OTHER SIDE OF PARADISE: CHAPTER 3

Kraven pulled himself out of the heap he was laying in on the floor. He kept his hand against the stone wall, trying to steady himself, his breathing still erratic. He used the back of his other hand to wipe the small trail of blood from his chin. Well, this was certainly a wonderful way to be found. He was definitely not looking his best. Not to mention that Viktor didn't seem to believe his excuse for being in his daughter's room. Oh, well. As long as he was able to pass the buck off on that lycan, all was well. For now, anyway.

He sneered at the two servant wenches left behind after the big commotion about Sonja and the lycan. He figured one of them was the one who had let out that high-pitched, other worldly scream in his ear. He lightly pressed two fingers to his ear and shuddered just thinking about it. 

"You should go to your chambers and lie down for awhile," one of the wenches said quietly. Kraven looked up. She had her red hair pulled back, a few stray curls falling around her face. Well, she couldn't compare to Sonja by any stretch of the imagination, but she was a beautiful vampiress. Kraven leaned against the wall, and considered his options. Well, he had been thoroughly humiliated by Sonja and her pet. What better to ease him and stroke his ego than to bed a vampire wench? Kraven grinned, white fangs showing.

"Yes, perhaps that would be a wise idea," Kraven said, feigning weakness. "Perhaps you would give me the pleasure of escorting me back... um..." He snapped his fingers, acting as if he was trying to recall her name. He didn't know it, he never had, and he didn't really care to now. But his act was going over so well with the vampiress, he couldn't very well drop it now.

"Christiana, my lord," the vampiress said with a smile and a small bow.

"Christiana," Kraven said, his eyes sparkling. The wench seemed too easily fooled. Oh, well. No matter. He would have her in his bed and his bruised ego would be back in order. He smirked to himself. He put an arm around the vampiress' waist, still playing his game. She put a gentle hand on his shoulder, trying to steady the raven haired vampire. They walked slowly to Kraven's chambers, Kraven's hand wandering around Christiana's side and the vampiress giggling incessantly.

* * *

Viktor turned from the sight of his daughter ascending the wall followed quickly by that lycan, dodging silver arrows all the way. The Death Dealer behind him thought he saw unshed tears in the eyes of the Elder. He would never let them fall. Not even for his own daughter. An instant later, all emotion was gone from the Elder's face. His pale blue eyes were hard, his head held high. "Do not allow them to escape. Spare the lycan if at all possible, but do not harm one hair on Sonja's head. She will face judgment for betrayal of the coven." The Death Dealer nodded, quickly bowed, and went to inform the others of their orders.

As soon as he was alone, Viktor's eyes were cast to the floor, his posture no longer that of a mighty Elder. Age seemed to fill his features, his brow furrowed with worry. He would never allow such emotion and weakness show in front of anyone, especially not his Death Dealers. He felt that he could easily lose their fear and respect if he were to ever appear so weak, so out of control of his emotions, no matter how deep their loyalty to him.

Why had Sonja done this to him? Why did she feel the need to betray her people? Had he not given her everything she'd needed? Everything she'd wanted? Did he truly no longer have her love? She surely could not care for that lycan, that dog. He was a servant, she the daughter of an Elder, a vampire princess. She had always been raised in hopes of marrying a high-ranking Death Dealer, a nobleman perhaps. She had spoken of it ever since she was a small child. She wanted a fairy tale wedding. Viktor grinned sadly in spite of himself. Sonja had always been a spirited child, but a romantic at heart. He remembered the look in her eyes as her mother would read a tale to her. She would wait eagerly to find out if the princess would wed her prince charming. Viktor let out a weary, heartsick sigh for his lost wife and daughter before descending from the tower to join his Death Dealers in the hunt for Sonja and the lycan.

* * *

Lucian and Sonja scrambled up the wall as quickly as they could. Both slipped along the way, their feet loosing footholds in the stones. Silver arrows fired from Death Dealers' crossbows clicked against the stone and fell to the ground, some coming precariously close to Lucian. Sonja reached the top of the wall first. She looked down to the free ground below, then back at Lucian. "Go, Sonja! Go!" Lucian motioned her on with a free hand. Sonja's eyes quickly traveled from the ground outside of Ordoghaz's walls back to her lover.

"No!" She thrust an ivory hand back to Lucian. He grasped it and she helped him to pull himself up to the top. Sonja jumped, landing softly and almost silently on the damp grass below. Lucian growled, hitting the ground hard. "Lucian? Lucian, what is it?" Sonja hurried to his side, putting her hands on his shoulders. She gasped and pulled one hand away. It was stained with crimson. Blood. She searched Lucian's back and shoulders, finding the wound. "It was silver, wasn't it?" Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She wiped them away quickly. This wasn't the time.

"It will be okay in a moment. It merely grazed my shoulder." Lucian put a hand over the wound. He stood, hissing in pain. Sonja's eyes met his. "Really, I'll be fine soon. Now we must run!" The two took off into the night, heading for the protection of the trees. The light from the moon and stars were blocked by the leaves and branches, leaving them in darkness. The only sounds were the crickets and the sound of two sets of footsteps, running through the brush.

They could hear the approach of Death Dealers. They were only a short distance away. The only warmth Sonja could feel was Lucian's hand grasping hers, pulling her through the trees. She was breathing hard, but her adrenaline kept her running at an unimaginable pace, equaling Lucian's. She could see faint moonlight seeping through the trees and reflecting off a small stream a few feet away. They splashed through the cold water. It came up above her ankles, soaking the hem of her dress. It didn't matter. Their pace never slowed. She could begin to hear Lucian's breathing becoming harder. They couldn't hold out at this pace forever.

* * *

Kraven awoke in his chamber, the red haired vampiress' limbs intertwined with his own. There were red marks and smeared blood on her shoulder where he had bitten into it. He smiled to himself when he saw this. He could feel her breath against his neck. Yes, this had indeed been a good idea. He felt much better, more like his old self. 

Christiana's eyes fluttered open and met Kraven's. He smiled, put his forehead to hers, and kissed her. As their lips parted, she looked up and smiled at him. Kraven grinned and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her. She sighed contently. Kraven smirked to himself. This was perfect.

"Thank you, lady, for everything. But now I do believe it is time for you to depart." 

"Excuse me, my lord?" Christiana said, her voice full of confusion.

"Well, I believe we are finished here, therefore I have no further use for you." Kraven smiled down at her, his eyes pale and sparkling with amusement.

"But my lord, I--" Kraven placed a finger on her lips to silence her.

"No arguments. I do believe my word is your command." He slid off the bed and picked the vampiress up. She grabbed at the sheets as she was carried from the room. Kraven placed her out in the corridor, only a bed sheet wrapped around her. He turned back into his chamber and shut the door, leaving Christiana all alone in the hall. She wiped a tear from her cheek as she turned and made her way quickly back to the maid's quarters, rage replacing the sorrow in her eyes.

* * *

It was nearing dawn. Lucian and Sonja could see a pale light far at the horizon. Sonja's heart was beating faster than she could ever remember it beating. It wasn't long until the sun would rise and their escape would have been in vain. That was when they saw fires burning in a nearby town. Lucian held a hand up to stop Sonja. They both stood silently for a few moments. There was no sound other than the chirping of birds in the trees above their heads. They glanced at each other, excitement and joy building in their eyes. The Death Dealers had gone back or at least taken shelter for the day. They were in the clear. For now.

They clasped their hands and rushed down the hill toward the town below. Lucian could see a sign at the front of an inn. As long as their luck held out, they could get a room for the day.

Lucian threw open the wooden door of the inn and shoved Sonja inside as if he were running a race against the sun. Gasping for breath, he leaned against the desk. A man was sleeping with his head laid on the desk. Lucian poked him and the man awoke with a jolt. "What is it now?!" The man looked around the room angrily before his eyes settled on the couple. "Oh, begging your pardon. May I help you?"

"Yes, we'd like a room, please," Lucian said between breaths, his eyes pleading. The man's brow furrowed, wondering about the panting pair. He shrugged it off.

"Alright, though this is a mighty strange hour to be traveling. Just follow me." He led them down a hall and into a small room. A bit of dawn's light was coming in through the window. Sonja carefully skirted the patch of sunlight on the floor and as soon as the man exited the room Lucian drew the curtains and draped a blanket over the window. After assuring herself that it was safe, Sonja slowly walked over to Lucian, her sad eyes cast to the floor. Lucian placed two fingers under her chin, lifting her face so her eyes met his.

"Do you think we made the right choice?" Sonja asked softly. Lucian's eyes sparkled with unshed tears as he stared at Sonja.

"Yes. My love, I would have given everything to be free with you. And now we are, even though it will be hard." His hand cupped her cheek and he wiped a tear away from it with his thumb. "You know I love you. My Sonja. My princess." He leaned down and kissed her. Sonja wrapped her arms around him, pulling him as close as she could. She needed his warmth. She was afraid of what the coming days would hold for them. She knew her father. She knew his rules and laws. She knew his mind. He would never rest, or let his Death Dealers rest, until they were found and brought back to Ordoghaz. Assuming they survived the encounter, of course. She gasped.

"Lucian!" Lucian's head turned quickly. He looked down at Sonja, her hand on her stomach and a grin spreading across her face.

"What is it, love?"

"Lucian, the baby just kicked." Sonja's smile grew as she took Lucian's hand and placed it on her stomach. Lucian could feel the movement of the life inside of her. He smiled and kneeled next to Sonja. All their troubles seemed to fade away with the simple reminder of the child they had created together, the child that would soon come into the world. They didn't think about Viktor or the Death Dealers or Ordoghaz. None of that mattered. The only thing that mattered was the happiness they had in that moment. Lucian pulled Sonja in for a kiss. He knew they needed to rest. They had a long journey ahead of them, a journey with no end in sight.

They could rest later.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: My most sincere apologies for such a long delay in updates. My muse just wasn't working for this fic. I wrote a couple other drabbles, but otherwise my muse had run dry. I do apologize. And I was busy with school and various real life things. But now I'm back. Thank you all for the reviews on this and my other stories. I appreciate it more than you know. Special thanks to Jess and Kristen for being my first reviewers and keeping me on my toes. ^_^ I love you two.

Disclaimer: Still the same. If I owned anything, the movie would have turned out differently in the first place and there would be no need for this story. Ergo, concordantly, visa vi... You know what? I have no idea what the hell I'm saying. On to the story...

***************************************************************************

****

THE OTHER SIDE OF PARADISE: CHAPTER 4

Lucian remained in a stage between sleep and wakefulness, not wanting to face a new day, not wanting to end his dreams. He felt a faint coolness pressed tightly against his body and smelled a familiar scent. He slowly and softly traced his fingers over the smooth texture of bare skin, never opening his eyes. His other senses heightened without the aid of his sight. He began to feel the smallest tickle of shallow breath on his chest. He could feel the gentle pressure of five slender fingers at the center of his back. One of them lightly traced a minute path back and forth along his spine. It was so gentle, so slow, most would have never noticed it.

He shifted his weight slightly and felt a similar shift in Sonja's body. His muscles held a hint of stiffness from their exertion the previous night. Thin sheets and blankets lay strewn about the bed, draped over various limbs and forms of entwined bodies. Lucian lived for brief moments like this. He loved to have a moment's peace with his beloved. He finally opened his eyes slowly. A pale orange patch of fading sunlight peaked from the corner of the window where the blanket he had draped had slipped slightly during the day. Out of reflex, his eyes quickly darted to Sonja. She slept peacefully, no harm done. Carefully sliding out from her embrace and softly kissing her forehead, he went to the window to readjust the makeshift curtain in the last moments of daylight. His keen ears picked up the sounds of humans milling about the inn and tavern. He searched the floor for his clothing and, after dressing, went outside to survey the coming night.

He sniffed the cool air. No scent other than humans and the mingled fragrance of himself and Sonja. Lucian felt a certain sense of relief at this, but the vampires would wake soon enough. He didn't know if they traveled all the way back to Ordoghaz or if they had managed to find shelter from the sunlight during the chase. It didn't really matter, he and Sonja had to keep moving either way. They couldn't risk the vampires catching up with them. Lucian would have preferred the vampires not to be within a thousand miles of them, but that wasn't apt to happen any time soon.

He stretched his arms above his head and flexed his fingers, feeling most of the stiffness leaving him. He breathed in deeply through his nose, simply enjoying the scent of the trees and grass. The air held a hint of rain. Lucian glanced up at the crimson sky, clouds of varying colors dotting the horizon, the last warmth of the sun disappearing with the fading light. He clasped his hands behind his head and rocked back and forth on his heels, eyes closed, content to stand and think for a moment.

* * *

Sonja felt warm. Warmth that only one person could give to her. It radiated through her whole body and, she imagined, into her soul. But, slowly, that warmth left. She felt a fleeting kiss on her forehead. She fell back into her dreams, knowing that Lucian was there, protecting her, knowing he would never leave her.

A shout from the tavern disturbed her dream. Her eyes fluttered open. Lucian was still gone. She wasn't sure how much time had passed since he had left the room. She shifted her body to the center of the bed where some of his warmth and scent still remained and pulled her legs up against the swell of her stomach. She glanced sleepily around the room, memories that her dreams had scattered flooding back to her. The chase, the forest, the starlight, the cold water of the stream causing the hem of her skirt to cling to her ankles as they ran. The stiffness in the muscles of her legs, the baby's first kick, the look in Lucian's eyes, his hands on her body, his tongue in her mouth, their moans entwining, falling asleep in his arms and not caring about the outside world.

She pulled the light blanket over her chest and turned to lay on her back, her arms splayed to the sides. She could get up and at least get dressed, even if she didn't dare go outside the room. She couldn't be certain of the time of day or position of the sun and she didn't dare look. And yet she stayed where she was, covered only by the light blanket, and waited for Lucian's return.

She could still hear muffled voices from the tavern and people passing the door going to various rooms in the inn. She supposed it was evening, but still felt it best to remain until Lucian returned for her. The cold metal of her pendant pressed down on her chest. Sonja had nearly forgotten about it. She gently lifted it and turned it in her fingers. She noticed slight marks on her pale skin where the pendant had bounced roughly against her while they ran. She hadn't even noticed until now. A small smile played on her lips in spite of everything. She let the pendant slip from her fingers to fall back into place against her chest.

Sonja heard soft footsteps approaching the door. The door opened slowly and Lucian carefully slunk in. He turned to see Sonja looking up at him, eyes sparkling. "I'm sorry. I... I didn't mean to wake you." Lucian stepped over to the bed and sat gently beside Sonja. He produced a single yellow flower from behind his back and held it out to Sonja who took it carefully in her slender fingers. She smiled up at him and laid a hand on his thigh.

"You didn't, love." She sat up and leaned her back against the wall, the blanket slipping to her waist. "Is it time to leave?" She twirled the flower around in her fingers and lightly touched the petals.

Lucian sighed sadly and ran his fingers lightly down Sonja's neck and traced the chain of her pendant. "Yes. The sun just went down. And since we don't know the location of the Death Dealers, we should stay on our toes and put as much distance as we can between us and Ordoghaz." Sonja's eyes met his and Lucian caught a hint of sadness at the name of her former home. He smiled reassuringly and leaned in to kiss her.

Sonja slid off the bed and fished her dress from the floor. The hem had since dried, faint smudges of mud and a slight tear the only evidence of the fiasco from the previous night. She grasped Lucian's hand and they left the room.

The next night when the Death Dealers found the room the pair had taken shelter in, only very faint scents of vampire and lycan and a single yellow flower in the center of the bed would remain.

* * *

Viktor had spent the entire day sitting in his quarters, staring at the single candle that lit the stone room, his forehead propped in his hand. He hadn't even realized when the candle reached the bottom of its wick and sputtered out. He was unsure of what he was to do now. Sonja was gone. She left with that lycan. There was nothing he could do to change that now. But if his Death Dealers caught up with them, both the dog and his daughter would die. He knew the spirit of the lycan. He wasn't likely to go out without a fight. And he obviously loved Sonja deeply. No harm would come to the princess while the lycan drew breath. And that was exactly the problem.

If it wasn't for that dog, Sonja would be safe, asleep in her bed at that very moment. She wouldn't be out there, away from the coven, away from her father. Viktor wanted to watch that lycan die, preferably by his own hand. None of this would have happened if it weren't for him. Now there was the possibility that the Elder would lose his only child, that she would follow her mother to an early grave. A single silver tear found its way down Viktor's cheek. He didn't bother to wipe it away. No one was around and he barely registered its presence until he caught the salty taste of it on his lips.

Perhaps he could call his Death Dealers off. Let Sonja and the lycan escape. Let her live her life happily with the one she loved. But that wasn't fair. She loved her father, didn't she? She loved her coven, didn't she? Why should she not spend her immortal life here? But if she returned, that precious immortal life would end. Viktor would have to choose between his reputation as a powerful and feared Elder and his daughter's life. And he could feel that it would be the hardest decision of all his long years or any years to come.

A hard knock came to the heavy wooden door of his quarters. Viktor straightened in his chair and composed himself quickly. "Enter," his stony voice echoed through his quarters. A fully armed Death Dealer entered and bowed before the Elder.

"The sun has set, my lord. We are prepared to continue our search for Sonja and the lycan, given your permission." Viktor nodded and stood before the Death Dealer.

"Yes. And I shall accompany the party. Send two ahead to search for possible shelters. We will not return until my daughter has been found." The Death Dealer nodded, bowed, and quickly turned on his heel to relay the orders to the others. Viktor let out a weary sigh and gathered his sword and blades. His face remained stony as he strode through the corridors and met with his Death Dealers. They left immediately with Viktor in the lead.

* * *

Kraven stomped through the brush with his fellow Death Dealers, hand resting on the hilt of his sword. He was happy to be following Viktor in the search for Sonja and that filthy dog. It would please him to no end to watch the lycan die slowly and painfully. He wanted to watch him bleed, beg for mercy. He wanted to hear his bones snap. He wanted that dog to suffer, his spirit to break before he died. The embarrassment of being overpowered by a lycan still hung around him, though one could never tell by looking at him. Kraven held the same arrogant posture he had for years since coming in good favor with the Elder.

The vampires could still catch a faint scent of the lycan in the forest, but soon they would lose their trail. The scent had had the full day to fade, the Death Dealers being forced to turn back in fear of the coming sun. They could only suppose that the lycan and Sonja had found a safe haven for the daylight hours. They had yet to see any marks of Sonja's death, so signs seemed to point to their escape.

Kraven sighed in slight annoyance to himself as he trudged though the damp grass and ran a hand back through his dark hair, pushing it from his eyes.

* * *

Sonja's pace, which had matched Lucian's for the length of their walk that night, began to slow. She tilted her head back and stared longingly at the stars above. Lucian turned to see what she was up to when he felt himself beginning to pull on her hand. He glanced at her curiously before looking up at the sky. When he didn't see anything out of the ordinary, he looked back at Sonja. "What is it, love?"

She blinked and quickly snapped back to reality. "Oh... I was just..." She gestured vaguely at the sky. "They make you feel so small, insignificant, is all." She smiled and moved to wrap her arms around Lucian. He leaned his head gently against hers and took in the scent of her hair while looking at the stars.

"Yes... they do, don't they?" His voice held a strangely quixotic tone. Sonja tightened her grip around his waist and smiled wider. Lucian nuzzled his nose in her hair against her ear, eliciting a small giggle from Sonja. The lycan moved a hand to gently stroke the swell of her stomach, thumb tracing circles around her navel. He felt Sonja's fingers dig into his hips and Lucian smiled to himself before scooping her into his arms and kissing her deeply. And there they stayed, stars overhead, the song of crickets in their ears, until a bird flapping loudly from a nearby tree startled them back to the world that stood around them. "We should keep moving." Lucian smiled to his lover and carefully sat her down on her feet when she nodded to him. Lucian firmly clasped Sonja's hand in his own and they quietly moved across the grass toward their unknown destination.

Sonja periodically placed a hand to her stomach, almost as if she needed to confirm that the child was still there. Lucian grinned to himself and pretended not to notice. He paused momentarily to sniff the air. He couldn't detect vampire scent in the area, but there was no wind to carry the scent. The night was still, the clouds from sunset slowly clearing even though the smell of rain remained. It was a beautiful night and under other circumstances, Lucian would have been happy to simply hold Sonja in his arms in the grass and stare up at the sky. But they had to keep moving. They had to make it to the next town and find some place to stay. They were in a race against the sun. A race against the Death Dealers. A race against Viktor.

That last thought made Lucian shudder slightly. Viktor would undoubtedly be leading the hunt for them. Lucian knew the Elder's power and he knew his temper all too well. He had scars on his back to prove it. But they were nothing compared to the wrath he and Sonja would face if they were caught. He quickly shook his head to vanish those thoughts. Now was not the time to dwell on them. They had to focus, they had to keep moving. Worry would do no good now.

Hours passed and dawn neared. The pair had to settle for a cave for their shelter that night. No towns were in sight and they couldn't risk searching any farther. Lucian checked it from top to bottom, determining that it would be sufficient, if slightly uncomfortable. But it was the best they had. He sat on the cool floor and pulled Sonja to snuggle in his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She laid her head on his shoulder and yawned. Lucian stroked her hair and carefully laid her down, draping an arm over her. She heard him whisper familiar confessions of his love for her before falling asleep while whispering her own.

* * *

Dawn was only an hour away. The vampires had followed the lycan and Sonja's trail to a small inn. They followed their noses until they located the room the two had shared the previous night. Most of the Death Dealers retired for the day, knowing they couldn't continue their search any longer. Viktor and Kraven entered the room, intent on searching it before retiring. They both sniffed the air and caught the distinct scents of lycan, vampire, and sex. Kraven narrowed his eyes and growled low in his throat. "Damnation..." Viktor tried to compose himself, but swiftly struck a hand out at the wall, causing it to shudder violently. He exited the room angrily, not sparing even a glance at Kraven, his long cloak flaring out behind him. Kraven began to follow before spying a slightly wilted yellow flower on the bed. He picked it up and stared at it, turning it slowly in his fingers.

He let the flower slip from his hand and promptly stepped on it, the sound echoing through the room, smashing the petals into the floor. He spit down on the ragged remains of the flower and left the room to search out a place to sleep. 

"How dare they?!" he hissed to himself while pacing the floor of his newly found room. "How dare they escape? How dare that lycan bed Sonja? How dare..." He trailed off knowing asking himself questions would get him nowhere. The lycan had some nerve to bed the vampiress while on the run, Kraven was sure of that. Was nothing sacred? He couldn't fathom that Sonja could actually love the lycan. How preposterous.

...wasn't it?

Kraven shook his head and tried to dismiss the thought. But, why else would she run with him? The lycan hadn't forced her hand. Kraven saw her reach back to help him over the wall with his own eyes. Why else would she risk death? This was more than a girl's fanciful rebellion. No! No, she couldn't possibly... Could she? Kraven absently scratched at the back of his head, trying desperately to wrap his mind around that possibility.

Little did he know that only a few miles away, the two laid in each other's arms and telling of their love and devotion at that very moment. Kraven threw himself on the bed and closed his eyes. Moments later, he fell into a fitful sleep.


End file.
